


…good morning

by anija



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anija/pseuds/anija
Summary: After a long night, Makoto just wants to sleep in and enjoy the comfort of his bed but a sudden surprise interprets his peaceful slumber...
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 29





	…good morning

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate this fic and the fact that I've been procrastinating on it for a year makes me madder and I kinda just said fuck it at the end bc I hate this one shot just know izumako be fucking and this is trash

Warmth.

The embrace of this comforting sensation was the first thing Makoto felt as he begins to gain consciousness. But for some odd reason, the internal instincts inside Makoto's body was yearning to move around, perhaps due to the many hours of deep sleep.

But he couldn't.

It was very strange. For what he felt behind his back was a mysterious force that seemed to be preventing him from any free momentum or even to simply turn in the opposite direction. The weight of the blanket was also weird and somehow felt hotter than usual. It was almost like he was covered in a huge cocoon of heat and his body was playing the role of the chrysalis just begging to burst free. Unfortunately, the more Makoto struggled towards his goal of freedom, the more exhausted his senses became which soon leads to a brief halt in his efforts as his body hit flat on the bed, letting out a groan of misery under his breath.

“ _Ughhh_...”

Makoto hadn’t even opened his eyes to check the identity of the barrier between him and sweet relief. The earlier waves in which Makoto found comfort were soon replaced with an eruption of heat engulfing him slowly. Even with his now tired disposition, he couldn't possibly ignore this stifling aura. So finally, Makoto gathered all his remaining strength which wasn't much considering his frail frame as well as being somewhat still immersed in his morning grogginess and began to lazily push "his" bedsheets away but the sudden release of heat quickly turn into straight chills when the breath of a cooling moan slithered down the nape of Makoto's neck.

"Mmmh~" ”the blanket” disclosed

A gasp was supposed to come at Makoto's mouth but the surprising noise made Makoto stop entirely. It came almost like second nature at this point to recognize the sharp chime of the voice that reaches his neck. Judging solely on the embrace that was grasping on to him like life support, it was safe to say that the clinging presence was not Makoto's familiar bedspread but the arms of Izumi Sena.

Normally, Makoto would most definitely want to cry in fear or run away for the scenario of waking up in the same bed with another schoolmate especially considering the relationship he and Izumi have had in the past. But those thoughts were quickly paused when he started to grasp the core of his current predicament.

" _I'm with Izumi-san... at Izumi-san's house..._ "

It was with that thought that the memories from last night's events begun to surface and an instant wave of embarrassment flushed from the act of awaking with the so-called "barrier" clenching tightly onto Makoto. Oh, how he wishes could at least wiggle somewhat free for his newly acknowledged companion but the strong clutch of warm hands disagreed with Makoto's eager fight. Makoto also felt as though Izumi's "slumber" wasn't as deep as he imagined due to how much pressure Izumi's arms were weighing on him, clinging longingly into Makoto's waist.

"Aaaah! I should say something! Anything!" he thought, getting more bothering by the intimate embrace he was caught in. Makoto finally mustered up enough courage and nervously begin to speak.

"A-ah umm... Izumi-san.... are you awake?" murmured Makoto.

"....."

It was silent for a moment. A moment that wasn't that long in retrospect but the wait felt excruciating enough for him to attempt another try with more volume.

"...UM... IZU-"

" Yes! Yes! There’s no need for you to yell, Yuu-kun~." interrupted Izumi.

It seemed that Makoto's prediction of Izumi being already awake was correct based on the lively tone in the older boy's voice.

"Um. Could you please move your body?" whispered Makoto.

“Ah, but I think we should stay like this! We’re a married couple at this point~” Izumi cooed, proceed to lay his lips on Makoto’s neck.

"GAAAH!!' shrieked Makoto, so shocked from the slightly wet sensation that he immediately dives down onto the hard wooden floor of Izumi's bedroom. Pulling all his body weight, he scrambled to the nearest corner of the room in a scared frenzy.

His heart felt like it was about to leap straight out of his chest and Izumi's gleeful stare wasn't helping with Makoto's composure.

"Ah, Yuu-kun, don't be like that. Don't act scared now! " teased Izumi.

The words "Don't act scared" after the many experiences he and Izumi had been through throughout attending Yumenosaki and looking even more back from with the two boys were modeling together sounded like a cruel joke and Makoto did not want to hear it. Makoto was in a panic state as he was already backed up in a literal corner. Along with his degraded eyesight due to his missing pair of glasses, Izumi was now closing in on him

" _AAAH, What do I do?! What I do?!_ " bawled Makoto internally.

These frantic feelings surging inside him weren't simply out of fear of whatever intentions were brewing within Izumi, walking closer towards Makoto with playfulness in each foreboding steps he took. It was also the embarrassment and confusion of the events from last night. He didn’t want to acknowledge those feelings. It was like something inside of him wanted so badly to refute the very thought of these feelings and it was shaking Makoto’s core.

“Aaaaah! Just leave me alone, Izumi-san!!” screamed Makoto.

The sudden cry stopped Izumi in his tracks, who slowly averting his eyes away from Makoto.

“Ah...“ said Makoto. Perhaps Makoto’s words were too aggressive. It wasn’t like Makoto wanted to yell at Izumi but considering that the past few minutes have been the course of scrambling and anxiety, it was fair to say that Makoto was spent.  
  
But Izumi’s pause was perfect timing as Makoto was just inches away from the door. Once he escapes, he can finally run away with all of his might, grab his things and head to the nearest train station and forgot this whole incident ever happened. So quietly, Makoto inched his body towards the door as he got up and grasp the doorknob quickly, glancing at Izumi to make sure he was still looking away from him. However instead of looking at the ground now, it seems Izumi was digging for something in his pocket.

“Ah!! Lo- Look Izumi-san! I’m sorry if there was any misunderstanding but um....” stammered Makoto, not sure if Izumi was going to pull another surprise on him.

“I have to be on my way! Hah... Thank you so much again for letting me stay at your home! Goodb-”

_**SLAM!** _

The loud noise made Makoto leap as Izumi slammed his bedroom door with swift force. Shivers flooded his body as he felt Izumi’s presence surrounding him. It feels colder than what Izumi’s normal demeanor was and made his heart feel uneasy. Izumi then crept down to Makoto’s level, standing an uncomfortable few inches away from his face and grinned.

It was then when he realized that as quickly as he wanted to leave, Izumi was one step ahead of him, ready for any attempt of escape Makoto was going to pull. Stunned with the overwhelming aura of Izumi hovering with an intense glare, grin and all, Makoto closed his eyes preparing for the worse.

But the fear soon turned confusion as Izumi started to grab his head and Makoto started to panic.  
  
“Ahh!!! what are you doing, Izumi-sa-”

“Oh geez, how can I help you if you’re being so dramatic? So annoying~!” Izumi nagged.

”Huh?? What are you talking abo-“

  
Makoto quickly cut himself off as he soon realizes then blurry Izumi was now clear and visible.

“Ah my glasses!” exclaimed Makoto.

“Took you long to notice! You know, you can be a real dunce sometimes… though that’s one of your cutest features Yuu-kun~“ appealed Izumi

Makoto cringed the mention of the words “cutest” and “Yuu-kun” coming out of Izumi’s mouth plus it didn’t also help that he also called him stupid either.

But now that he could see clearly, Makoto could finally escape his prison and maybe “sweet-talking” his warden could buy his way to freedom.

“Ah, Izumi-san? Haha I- um- appreciate you letting me stay over the night but now that I’m up and wide awake, would it be ok if I leave… now?

Izumi, still uncomfortably close for Makoto’s standards, let out a sigh.

  
“Why do you have to be so difficult, Yuukun~? Besides, we have a few things to discuss...” disclosed Izumi.

Makoto felt chills as Izumi’s tone lowered and his arm pinned the door forcefully, coming in even closer to Makoto’s face.

“Ah Izumi-san…” said Makoto.

“Also can you please just drop the -san already? Geeez!” whined Izumi.

Izumi’s annoyed comment made Makoto, still flustered by the intimacy between him and his upperclassmen swiftly avert his eyes away. But soon Izumi, realizing how badly the situation was going, let out a haughty sigh.

“Come on now, don't act that… I just want you to hear me out… just this once.” pleaded Izumi.

Makoto slowly began to lax although he was still on guard and look at Izumi again.

“Look… last night… hearing your true feelings… stated Izumi.

“…”

“Hearing you saying you want things to better between us…

“…”

“And that you don’t hate me… that made me so happy you know!” gushed Izumi.

“Aah Izumi-sa- Iz- Izu- …mi” stuttered Makoto completely flushed with a blush.

Izumi’s face immediately beamed and he screamed with excitement!

  
“Aaaaaaaaaah! Yuukun! You finally listened to your oniichan~! squealed Izumi, tackling Makoto for an affectionate bear hug.

Uwah! Wait a minute, Izumi! wailed Makoto, feeling smothered in the all too familiar sensation of warmth.

“Also since you’re finally opening up, you should stay longer so we can chat… about us~“ purred Izumi.   
  
“Aaaaaah!” whined Makoto 

But Izumi, too indulged in the pleasure holding his precious “Yuukun” blocked out Makoto’s cries.

Even though the situation was less than desirable, the heat of Izumi’s body wasn’t uncomfortable like it was before, in fact, it felt soothing… one might even say loving.

Makoto’s arms slowly caress Izumi.

Izumi stopped abruptly and looked at Makoto with an embarrassed expression flushed and all.

Makoto couldn’t help himself and smile at Izumi's reaction.

“Haha! I guess if you’re going to act like this, I can’t leave just yet~” chuckled Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are welcome! 💕


End file.
